


Genius Idea

by falkuda



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falkuda/pseuds/falkuda
Relationships: Euden/Ezelith (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Genius Idea

The skies above were dyed a deep midnight blue, with innumerable, twinkling stars of all shapes and sizes adorning it. Somewhere in a seemingly boundless grassy field, a campfire roared, housing two blonde haired individuals. One-- a young man-- used the light from the fire in order to inspect and care for a slightly battle-damaged sword. His companion sat on a stump, looking up at the sky while twirling a vicious-looking dagger in her hand. This girl displayed signs of impatience and incredible boredom.

Her eyes scanned the heavens, presumably attempting to count the celestial bodies that dotted them. Growing even more bored, her eyes moved down. First they set upon the grassy horizon, and then, she peered at her partner's vaguely focused face through the tip of the flickering flames. For a while, it remained that way, as if some unseen force wouldn't let her avert her gaze. Finally, the scraping from the prince's whetstone had ceased.

"Finally done?", Ezelith suddenly said. "We should be able to get back to the castle in about an hour if we start moving now."

Euden's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden vocalization, "Not yet. I still need to sharpen the other side."

The genius exhaled and deflated slightly. With a sharp tone, she said, "And keep us out here all night!?"

"Not at all!", replied the slightly frightened prince. "It won't take long. What if we run into any fiends on the way back? This sword is what keeps me alive, and I need to take good care of it."

Ezelith stood, thrust her weapon onto the stump, and took a closer look at the prince's armament and immediately became vexed. The beautifully curved blade was ruined by a sloppily sharpened edge. Light reflecting off of it did not radiate smoothly. For whatever reason, this upset the genius immensely. She had been on Euden's side for quite some time, and something like poor sharpening skills shouldn't instill any frustration in her. Whether it be a single fiend or a horde of them, let them come! Both blade and sorcery would assure that any being foolish enough to trifle with the duo will end up as flakes of ash dancing across the wind.

"With the way you sharpen, I wouldn't count on any weapon keeping you alive.", she snarled.

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at the edge compared to the rest of the blade!", she said while approaching the prince. "This kind of sword is supposed to cut gracefully, which you're admittedly good at doing, but it's nearly useless in that state."

The prince seemed a little angered at his companion, "I HAVE only used straight swords up until now. If I wasn't doing it right, why didn't you say anything!?"

Vexation was now replaced with a mildly flustered expression for Ezelith, "I-- Just give it here!"

She snatched both the arm and whetstone from the prince with the demeanor of an upset child, complete with puffed cheeks. With an awkward gait, the prince followed his companion back to her seat to silently learn the ways of proper sword care. Within an hour, Ezelith had mostly corrected the mistake, but the prince hadn't gained much from the makeshift lesson.

Handing the weapon back to him, the genius spoke, "There. You aren't adept at a whole lot of things, including maintenance. I bet magic isn't your strong suit either."

Euden felt disparaged, "Well, I try. Er, thanks anyway. For the sword."

Ezelith wasn't listening, but instead was once again staring off into the sky. The prince awkwardly backtracked to his spot on the opposite end of the fire, but was stopped by a sudden declaration that made butterflies run rampant in this stomach.

"I wager you can't please women, either.", stated the genius incredibly calmly. She herself was unsure why those words left her lips, but it felt like it would end up relieving a bit of the frustration she had been feeling for a while.

The prince's eyes opened as wide as humanly possible and he dropped his sword, the clattering sound muffled by the grass.

"What!?"

"You heard me. Just admit it."

"T-That has nothing to do with... anything, really!", sputtered the flustered prince.

The prodigy darted to Euden and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her next slew of words were hissed directly into his ear.

"But it does! How will you manage to ensure happiness for the one you love in the future? Don't worry though, it just feels right for me to deign to... help you."

In his mind, Euden wanted to break away from his comrade, but his body wouldn't comply, as if it were completely paralyzed. 

"Well?", continued Ezelith. "Have you made your decision?"

"I-I don't think I need any help with this stuff."

"You totally do. At least that's what I think."

Before he could utter anything else, the girl began to move her hand across his torso, descending to his nether regions. Aside from the crackling of the fire, the only other sounds were heavy breathing and the thumping of his heart. The will to break free and make a mad dash was almost quelled entirely. Perhaps this little lesson won't be so bad. Now, the genius's eyes were narrowed upon her hand reaching its destination.

She purred into his ear, "You like this, don't you?"

He could only reply with a subtle nod. That was all the confirmation she needed. The next section of the lesson was ready, and to start, Ezelith forcefully brought her partner to the ground. Devious features on the aggressor's face were brightly illuminated. Anticipating the next move, the prince grasped handfuls of lush grass and clenched his teeth. His preparations were adequate, as Ezelith's hands slithered back down to the place that had been untouched by a single soul. They continued to lovingly rub the very obvious bulge until it could grow no more.

As things were about to escalate, an annoyed sigh left the lungs of the genius. She had been so preoccupied with making the prince squirm that she had forgotten that armor was still affixed to his limbs. Thankfully, both the cuisses and greaves were just tethered with rope, and the knots were undone quickly. Finally, they could move forward. Ezelith herself wasn't the most modestly dressed, and figuring that it would be enough for now, she avoided undressing.

Yanking down his trousers and undergarments, Ezelith found her prize and a crucial component of her upcoming demonstration. Adequately sized and crowned with a few stringy flaxen hairs. The scepter seemed to get even harder once she grabbed it, as it that was possible. Instead of opting for a gentle beginning stroke pattern, she decided to go all in, grasping the rod tightly and jerking it roughly. A few delicious whimpers were squeezed out of the prince and were savored.

More cries were emitted from the blonde young man. As the perpetrator rubbed faster, the receiver's moans sped up in tandem. This continued until the prince began to form coherent, yet repetitious words, signifying that big things were among them. He sat up, drenched in sweat and with his eyes shut tight. The tingling feeling in his loins exploded in intensity until... it suddenly stopped. His eyes opened back up sleepily and were followed by a disappointed tone of voice.

He fell back onto his grassy bed, "Guh... Why'd you stop? Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"A genius of my caliber always does."

Quickly retreating from the prince, Ezelith stripped of the scant bits of cloth that obstructed her womanly features. Euden's eyes were now the opposite of how they were when he was being teased. It was a miracle that his member did not begin to erupt now. Despite her slender frame, both her tits and ass had enough plumpness to them that they jiggled ever so slightly as she returned to the fray. Knowing that those pleasant curves would be for him, the prince gained a morsel of confidence. Another thing caught his eye-- As he stared at that slit between her thighs, he noticed that it was unusually wet compared to the rest of her body.

Ezelith knelt atop him, rubbing her soaked cunt against the shaft. Those squirms that she learned to love instantly returned full throttle. Now there were patches of dirt all around the pair, and soon, there wouldn't be any grass for the prince to tear out. It likely wouldn't turn out to be an issue, however. There was a good chance that his arms would fly around the genius and bring her close. She chuckled a bit at the prince bracing himself, and even decided to try and comfort him with a few words.

As she lowered herself onto the royal pole, Ezelith spoke, "There's no need to worry about-- THIIIIIIIISS!"

For once, she had made a bit of a miscalculation. Within her tight walls, no object aside from her own fingers on rare occasions had trespassed. Now with something larger and thicker breaching it, she had lost some composure. But, like any self-respecting genius, Ezelith would have to mold the situation into one where she at least appeared to be in control. It took some time, but the entirety of the rod was sheathed into its fleshy scabbard. That's all it took for her to get used to this new feeling, or so she thought.

Though there is more to this dance than just a single insertion. Euden grunted and gasped as her hips rose and fell again. Much like what happened beforehand, it was as if his cries were directly tied to the speed of her bouncing. A new assortment of sounds were added to the previous cacophony-- light squelching and softer, more feminine moans. They were a welcome addition, as they spurred the prince just enough for him to move his own hips up and down. For added effectiveness he finally threw his arms around her torso and held on tight.

It was mildly unfortunate, as it allowed Euden to take control. He effectively stopped her from moving at all with his iron grip. The more his princely rod rammed and stretched her out, the more aggressive he grew. As if her bright red face wasn't enough to display flustering, the prodigy began to fidget around as much as she could while being held. Hoping to pacify her partner, Ezelith gave the prince another new experience.

Next thing he knew, Ezelith's soft lips had met his. Shocked by this, the prince stopped thrusting. It made him think for a moment. Both his first kiss and loss of virginity happened in the middle of nowhere with the equivalent of a soldier. Being beneath the stars with just the one you love is romantic enough, but not for one of his status. At least it would be easy for him to keep the whole situation a secret. Once the genius's tongue began to assault his, it was like a slap to the face, yanking him out of the realm of deep thought.

Overwhelmed by instinct, Euden managed to learn to kiss in a matter of seconds. One of his hands ventured to the back of her head and pressed down. He wasn't able to get enough of her or the vaguely sweet taste of her lips. That same primal instinct urged him to swap positions. Rolling around like an alligator who caught prey, Euden now topped Ezelith. He broke away from her lips, needing to catch his breath. The strand of saliva that bridged their mouths twinkled in the moonlight as it snapped.

Now in a proper position to jackhammer away, Euden did just that. That tingling feeling he felt earlier had returned and this time there was no stopping it. His grunts were drowned out by the genius, whose wails scared birds away and potentially alerted any travelers in a half-mile radius. Even though her tits bounced wildly, it wasn't enough to grab his attention. Only finishing the job mattered to him.

Gasping and screeching were the only things the prodigy could do aside from clawing desperately at his clothed back. Because of that added protection, on the off chance of someone encountering him shirtless, there wouldn't be any explaining to do. A feeling much like the one in the prince began to well up within her. Ezelith's legs began to flail around violently as she barked out some demands.

She cried out at the top of her lungs, "OUT! PULL IT OUT!"

Those were her final words before her time came. Nectar gushed out from her folds as a silent scream passed her lips. With that, her limbs lost strength and flopped onto the ground. Heeding her request, the prince managed to yank his rod out before eventual trouble could brew. As it still had its steel and pointed forward, his first ever bout of royal seed shot out and uselessly landed on the genius's sweaty stomach. It was amusing to see Ezelith this way-- frayed hair, drenched in sweat and covered in cum while wallowing on the ground. Euden blew some air through his nostrils in reaction to the situation, and fell backwards to rest on a grassy bed.

A solid five minutes passed before anyone spoke.

"I really wouldn't mind being out here all night.", said the prince.

The response he received was a tired-sounding, but agreeable moan from the genius.


End file.
